Patent Document 1 discloses a cosmetic that is a pigment dispersion containing the pigments composed of titanium dioxide and/or zinc oxide and a dispersion solvent composed of liquid oil and a dispersing agent wherein a specific reactive organically-modified silicone is used for the dispersing agent. As a result, this is a cosmetic that manifests effects such as good spreadability of the cosmetic, an improvement in transparency of the coating film, absence of powderiness, and absence of unnatural whiteness.
The reactive organically-modified silicone used in Patent Document 1 includes amino-modified silicone and/or carboxy-modified silicone; specifically, a reactive organically-modified silicone that has a higher molecular weight than that of carboxy decyl trisiloxane used in the invention of the present application. Therefore a formulation of said cosmetic has a high viscosity, and a uniform coating film may not be obtained when applied on the skin.
Also, when the liquid oil evaporates over time, the pigment in the coating film of said cosmetic lacks fluidity and therefore the powdery squeakiness of the pigment cannot be solved effectively.
On the other hand, Patent Document 2 reports an invention that uses carboxy decyl trisiloxane, which is a carboxy-modified silicone used in the invention of the present application.
However, the invention of Patent Document 2 relates to “a method for producing a powder cosmetic from dried powder that includes a slurry preparation process for mixing a powder component with a nonvolatile oil-based component as a binder and a carboxylic acid-modified silicone as a dispersant in a volatile solvent to give a slurry and a drying process for drying the slurry to give dry powder wherein the dryer used in the drying process is a dryer that finely forms the slurry into droplets by a mechanical shear force and sends a dry gas to the fine droplets to dry the slurry” and it is an invention that provides a preparation method to prepare a powder cosmetic superior particularly in terms of long lasting coverage; it is an invention with a completely different content compared with the invention of the present application.